


Sweet Lips On Mine

by Jenatte



Category: Shameless (US)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, EMT Ian Gallagher, M/M, Married Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich, Post-Season/Series 10, breakfast date, cos ı live for it, they eat those flapjacks
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-03
Updated: 2021-03-03
Packaged: 2021-03-16 14:56:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,114
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29826678
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenatte/pseuds/Jenatte
Summary: Ian wakes Mickey up early on a Sunday morning. They finally have those flapjacks.
Relationships: Ian Gallagher/Mickey Milkovich
Comments: 6
Kudos: 78





	Sweet Lips On Mine

**Author's Note:**

> Title from Hozier's Like Real People Do.  
> Just 1.1k words of Ian and Mickey being a domestic couple.  
> Enjoy!

Mickey was going to kill him. It was a risk Ian was willing to take though, considering he didn't get to spend time with his husband lately. His schedule was hectic as he just got back his job as an EMT. It was normal to work hard to get back to the good graces of Rita, he thinks.

So yeah, not being able to spend time with Mickey for the past week should justify waking him up. On a Sunday morning, at 8 am. Mickey was so going to kill him.

Ian looked down to Mickey and put his hand to his waist, cuddling him close to his chest. He planted little kisses to his neck. Hoping waking up to kisses would make Mickey less grumpy during the day. He smiled when Mickey stirred awake slowly.

“What the fuck, Gallagher?” he asked in an annoyed voice. So much for hoping then.

“Hey. C’mon wake up. I have plans for today.” he said in a soft voice.

“It’s too fucking early for this shit. Those plans can wait till – wait what time is it?” he asked, turning his head back to look at Ian.

Ian, knowing he is about to get hit with a pillow, just smiles. He knows Mickey could not possibly say no to his smiles, sue him. He was right too, Mickey just turned to his back and groaned. Ian laughed and leaned in for a kiss.

-

It was half an hour later when they finally went downstairs. Liam was already awake, doing homework on the kitchen table. He didn’t look up from his papers, knowing it was his brother and Mickey. It was kind of impossible to not hear Mickey complaining.

In fact, he still was complaining as he made his way to coffee machine. Ian could only hear bits and pieces, like _fucking morning person_ and _it’s worse than fucking prison_. He locks eyes with Liam, who had a questioning look on his face. Ian just smiled and shrugged before going next to him. His little brother was studying hard, they were all hopeful about his future. Ian put a hand on his shoulder and squeezed.

“Why are you two up so early?” Liam asked. Caused Mickey to stop complaining momentarily. He pointed Ian with the cup in his hand.

“Because apparently your brother made plans, kid. Whatever the fuck it is hope it’s worth waking up this early on a fucking Sunday.” he was still grumpy. Ian was tempted to make fun of his grumpy face but Mickey didn’t have coffee yet and he was not suicidal.

Liam gave him another confused look. Ian nodded, confirming Mickey’s explanation. Liam shaked his head and turned back to his math homework.

-

It took the couple another half an hour to actually leave the house. Ian still smiling, and Mickey a little less grumpy now that he had coffee and couple smokes. He nudged Mickey’s shoulder with his, when he didn’t pull away or make a comment, Ian took his hand lacing their fingers. He saw Mickey smiling a little on the corner of his eye.

“So, what’s that plan of yours?” Mickey asked finally.

“Nothing big. Just thought we could go out and have breakfast at Patsy’s and shit.”

“Breakfast and shit?” Mickey asked again, clearly annoyed. “You woke me up at 8 for breakfast and shit?”

Oh god, the love of his fucking life was a drama queen. He only wanted to spend his free day with his husband, doing normal couple stuff. He also wanted to have those damn flapjacks, months after they first planned to have them. 

“Yeah, I did. I want to have those damn flapjacks this time.” He knows it’s kinda manipulative. Mentioning the last time they tried to flapjacks was a low blow considering the day ended with a broken leg and even broken Mickey.

“We coulda have ‘em at noon too, you know?” stated Mickey, his voice was soft enough for Ian to know he wasn’t seriously annoyed.

“Sure but we would probably wind up with babysitting duty again Mick. We will end up babysitting for the afternoon anyways. I wanted to spend time with my husband without you know an energetic toddler and a fussy baby.” he reasoned with Mickey. “And, we are here so stop being a pain in the ass.”

They walked into the Patsy’s, going directly for their usual spot. The whole Gallagher clan was still friendly with the whole staff, thanks to Fiona. Ian was genuinely surprised how her alcoholic days did not mess up the dynamic of the waitresses and them. Jessica, one of the waitresses, spotted them already and came to their table with coffees.

“Hey boys,” she greeted them. “Didn’t expect to see you two this early. What can I get you?”

“Jess, hi,” Ian said finally when Mickey greeted her with a nod and didn’t say anything. Stubborn asshole. “Can we get flapjacks?”

After she took their order, Ian attempted to make small talk. He talking about some dumb kid who thought it was a good idea to put glue on a deep cut when the pancakes arrived. They ate the pancakes still talking and laughing. In exchange, Mickey told the about some even dumber teenagers trying to hide stolen goods in their crop top shirts. God, Ian was happy. Just sitting there, watching his husband swear at teenagers while eating pancakes was making him so happy.

“Why you looking at me like that?” Mickey asked when he realized Ian was not really listening him.

“Like what?” he asked back, playing dumb. He was not going to admit he stares Mickey and think how happy he is. He would fuck with Ian for days.

“Like when we tried to get these flapjacks the last time. You know just before you ditched me at the altar.” although the memory was bitter, he was smiling. Ian was blaming Lip and Carl for this. The day turned into some sorta joke and even Mickey refers to the incident as such now that they are married. He knew trying to argue was a lost cause. He didn’t want to argue or bicker too.

“Just thinking how happy I am.” he said finally. He could take Mickey making fun of him for couple days.

“Fuck, you only get more sappy, ain’t you?” Mickey asked, although he was smiling too. “I’m happy too, y’know?”

Ian didn’t answer, instead he hold Mickey’s hand, in the middle of the morning rush where everyone can see them. He sometimes could not believe how far they have come, how much odds they have come against. He deserves to be happy and sappy. They deserve it.

**Author's Note:**

> wrote this during a zoom lecture on Hemingway, so pardon any mistakes. Also, not me googling what is a flapjack when I realized I have no idea what that is.   
> English is not my first language.   
> Feel free to point out any mistakes if you happen to find one (or ten).   
> Thanks for reading!


End file.
